My Rider
by Kesja
Summary: A Oneshot about the life of Oromis and Glaedr. Written in Glaedrs POV


_So this is the first time I actually wrote a story in english. It`s not my first language, so please don`t mind any mistakes._

_If you find some bad ones, please let me know._

_This is a translation of a oneshot I wrote a couple years ago. I was not really satisfied with the dying scene of Oromis and Glaedr in the third book, so I decided to write kind of like my own version._

(It seems that the Doc Manager hates me and won`t allow me to put some more space in between the lines, I`m trying to figure it out, I hope you don`t mind)

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own any of this. It all belongs to Paolini. I just felt so free to borrow his characters

* * *

**Glaedrs POV:**

The day I finally hatched after 100 years was sunny and not a single cloud could be seen in the blue sky.

I`ve been waiting for so long,but I never felt your presence.

Others touched my egg,talked to me,were fascinated by the shining colour and hoping they would be the choosen one.

I refused every single one,I didn`t want them,I would not connect their mind with mine,because only you are destined for that.

So I stayed silent,waited for the day of your arrival.

And then,suddenly, I felt your consoling presence,you`ve finally arrived,my rider.

I stretched,I didn`t want you to leave,wanted you to come to me.

And you did,you came,touched my egg,benumbed with fascination.

An overwhelming happiness filled me,you were finally so near and I started moving to escape my little prison.

A fierce bucking and as soon as there was a crack I heard your surprised gasp.

Piece by piece I worked my way out of the egg until I finally sat in front of you,small and helpless.

I looked at you;you,my future rider and with lumbering steps I made my way towards you.

Instinctively you started reaching for me and I knew we were ready to seal the eternal bond.

As soon as my snout touched your hand,you screamed,fell down and could now feel my longing for you.

You stood up,came to me and took me into your arms,while I hummed with contentment.

Now I could feel what you felt,the loneliness was gone,making place only for the two of us.

Your mind was my shelter as much as mine was yours.

Before me you knew a life you lived alone,but I never did.

You were at my side when I took my first breath in this world,the first time I saw the sun and you shared it with me;let me understand it your way.

All moments of my life were also yours,two parts of one,my rider.

We laughed together,shared our joy,there`ve never been any secrets between us.

We mastered all challenges,became dragon and dragonrider.

Feared warriors,teachers,councillors and at last we became the only survivors of a whole era.

Where there were songs once only the crossing of swords could be heard now.

We saw how they all suffered,how they lost what we still have.

They grieved,every single one of them,because everything they loved and treasured was now gone.

I admired the fighters amongst you,you kept going,never gave up,despite losing a part of you.

So many riders and dragons who lost each other,so many thoughts that were now lonely.

I could only find deep sadness and anger inside me,but what could I have done?

We were alone,the last dragon and his rider from the old order.

Full of pain,crippled and helpless like never before.

Everything had been good,why did all of this had to happen?

We had warned them.

We fought,but all in vain.

I had never thought that we would one day suffer like this,but your pain and my pain,it`s our pain.

You had screamed,suffered with me when I lost my front leg.

I`ll never forget your cries of pain as they were breaking you,took away what made you a real elf.

I felt how the strength in you always dissappeared when you tried simple magic.

I told you,that I understand,that I would help you and that I was grateful for everything you`ve given me.

Oh and how grateful I was,you had shown me the world,were always by my side and understood me like no one else.

We had lived,told our story and had our input,but now it`s not in our hands anymore.

We feel how the burden of the centuries rests upon our shoulders,how the pain is haunting us in quiet moments.

I had always hoped we would be happy,but our destiny seemed to have other plans and soon it would be time to say Good-bye,my rider.

Without saying anything I knew you didn`t thought any different.

Only you knew my fear of the approaching farewell,but you consoled me,like you always had since the day I first felt you.

You did all you could to free us from the tyranny.

For the last time we trained a dragon and it`s rider,buried our fear of a second failure deep within us.

After one hundred years of misery I finally felt hope again,when two young companions, like we once were,found their way to us.

In these short months I`ve seen you laughing in a way I hadn`t witnessed for a long time,you heart bloomed with joy every time you saw the young rider with his dragon.

He reminded you so much of his father and you vowed that the same destiny would not befall him.

You trained so hard with him,you tried to teach him everything,so that he could finish what all others failed to do.

That in the end he could live in peace together with his dragon.

During this time I remembered much of our past,the happy moments we had, before the shadow of the Wyrdfell fell upon this land.

Then the day came we dared to leave our hideout to fight for freedom,full of new hope.

When we saw our students for the last time,we gave them my Eldunari,my soul,the heart of my heart.

I`ve been thinking long about this decision,because up until now you were the only one that could access my whole being,the one I trusted most and I resented the thought of giving up my soul.

In the case of our death it would mean for me to be without you,prisoned forever with only my pain.

After brooding over it for a long time,I recognized:where was the use in dying together when we could still do something to help the world?

We`ve been thaught that our own wishes are never allowed to be the priority and so I made my desicion,the biggest of my life.

You agreed,you wanted us to help as long as it was needed.

You did not like it either,but you did what you had to,just like I did.

In these last days I never left your mind,longed for your presence all the time,because I was afraid to be alone.

You felt the same;often you would sit with me and speak with only thoughts and feelings.

We felt it both;we had reached the winter of our lifes.

And so we flew for the last time,again full of sadness and anger.

We fought with the rage of the old world,we nearly won.

We nearly brought our enemies to their knees.

Why did the pain of the past needed to haunt you now?

You hunched over,the outrage of the wyrdfell claimed it`s tribut again and before I could blink the sword of the traitor pierced you.

I roared,felt what you felt when I had lost my leg.

But your pain ripped me apart,broke my heart because your consciousness vanished.

Your once strong mind,that had been blazing like a great fire,was slowly dimming.

I wanted to save you,gave you all of my strength,it belonged to you,it always had.

The healers would be able to save you,but I was not fast enough,not strong enough.

You became weaker,not you my rider,you cannot leave me alone.

You had always been there,why should it be different now?

„Glaedr...let me",you spoke and your last words to me were: „Do not mourn me!"

Then you were gone,somewhere I couldn`t follow,despite your promise to be always here for me.

My whole life you had always been there,but now you are gone,forever gone.

I could not understand it.

Where are you,where is your consoling presence?

Incredible agony and loneliness came upon me,my partner left me,but I was here, alone.

So many years spent together and now you are gone,away,never to return and I...I am here,so alone,so far away from you,my rider.

Vengeance,that`s what I wanted,revenge for taking you away from me.

I would let them suffer,like you did all these years,but I was too weak.

Your loss robbed me of my strength and everything went black.

I didn`t know where I was,I just wanted to be with you,didn`t want to talk,just follow you like I always did.

Now I was here,trapped in my Eldunari,not able to do anything.

It end how it began.

A dragon in a small round thing,waiting for his rider,but the difference was,that my rider would never come again.

Where are you,Oromis,my rider,I`ve been waiting for so long!

* * *

_Ok there might be a few mistakes, nobody`s perfect, I`m still learning, but I hope you enjoyed reading it anyway._

_It would be really nice to hear your opinions._

_Cheers! =)_


End file.
